Late
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: it's sad love story about hunhan. INCEST! ONESHOOT! MATURE CONTENT. DLDR! RNR PLEASE!


_**First of all, saya minta maaf jika fanficnya ga memuaskan. Ga ngefeel banget. Ga ngreget. Atau bahkan jelek. Saya cuman menunggu kalian di kotak review, tolong review ya. Biar bisa memperbaiki di fanfic-fanfic yang selanjutnya. Saya butuh banyak masukan dan saran buat fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat dengan keadaan sakit total -_-**_ _**daripada nganggur jadi nulis ff. menistakan OTP kesayangan.**_

_**Basic on true story dari narasumber dengan beberapa perubahan dan sedikit alur. Saya tunggu review kalian^^**_

_**Aku benar-benar membenci silent reader. Apapun yang kalian review, aku anggap itu tanda kasih sayang kalian yang udah mau peduli sama ffku yang jelek ini^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DFD PRESENT~~**

Luhan tidak tahu jika takdirnya akan berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan kekasih ibunya. Tidak akan tahu jika hidupnya akan menjadi lebih rumit setelah acara makan malam itu. Ibunya hanyalah seorang janda, yang membesarkannya seorang diri. Tanpa diduga ibunya mengenalkan seorang pria paruh baya kepada Luhan

Luhan sudah paham soal hal itu. Ibunya pasti akan menikah lagi.

Delapan belas tahun membesarkan Luhan sendirian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih jika tinggal di kota besar, dan sekarang bisa menyekolahkan Luhan di salah satu universitas bergengsi. Luhan hanya mendukung keputusan ibunya untuk menikah lagi, toh ia juga merindukan kehadiran sosok ayah. Dan pada akhirnya mereka bertemu malam ini.

Kekasih ibu Luhan ternyata seorang duda beranak satu. Satu anak laki-laki yang berusia tepat dua tahun di bawah Luhan. Dan itu sudah pasti akan menjadi adiknya kelak. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajah tidak peduli, dan sangat datar. Seorang anak yang akan asyik dengan ponselnya sendiri ketika ayahnya sibuk mengenalkan ibunya. Tipe seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak peduli.

"Xi Luhan disini," Luhan mengenalkan dirinya dengan ramah. Pribadi Luhan memang hangat, cenderung suka bersikap ramah. Lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi kekasih ibunya itu terlihat tersenyum senang, dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Memuji keramahan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun," suara khas itu hanya menyapa dengan singkat. Tanpa senyuman. Saat anak laki-laki itu mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan mata gelap Sehun. Luhan merasa jutaan kupu-kupu mengisi rongga dadanya saat menatap mata dingin yang membeku itu. Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa Sehun memang tampan, walau wajahnya nyaris tidak berkespresi. Luhan kehilangan pikiran untuk sementara ketika menatap wajah Sehun. Sehun memalingkan pandangannya dan itu membuat Luhan kecewa. Terasa seperti kehilangan keteduhan yang membuatnya sejenak bisa mengosongkan pikirannya.

Sehun tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia juga tidak peduli ketika ayahnya berkata bahwa ia akan mempunyai ibu dan kakak tiri baru. Sehun hanya mendehem, mencoba sok peduli dan akhirnya berakhir di meja makan malam itu. Sehun hanya mengikuti ayahnya demi rasa sopannya semata.

Sehun terlarut dalam permainan ponselnya ketika ayahnya mengenalkan diri dan berbicara banyak hal. Ayah Sehun adalah tipe orang yang senang mengobrol dan sangat pas jika bersama istrinya yang juga senang mengobrol. Di tambah lagi seorang lelaki mungil –dan Sehun tidak percaya jika lelaki itu lebih tua dua tahun darinya- yang juga doyan berbicara. Sehun merasa terdampar di planet asing.

Sehun mengenalkan dirinya dengan biasa. Datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Hingga sang ayah gemas dan menggeplak kepala Sehun pelan. Salahkan sejak duku ayahnya yang super sibuk hingga Sehun terbiasa dengan dunianya sendiri. Menjadi sosok dingin yang mementingkan individualisme di atas segalanya.

Sehun mendongak ketika menyambut uluran perkenalan dari orang yang akan menjadi kaka tirinya itu. Matanya bertemu tatap dengan sepasang mata cantik yang membuat Sehun membeku seketika. Sepasang mata rusa yang terlihat berkilauan dan sangat lucu. Sehun merasa debaran jantungnya lebih keras dan ia menjadi sangat gugup. Lelaki yang mengenalkan dirinya bernama Luhan itu terus menatapnya. Dan itu membuat Sehun terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa meleleh seperti jelly jika mata lucu itu mencoba menerobos jendela jiwanya.

Saat kedua mata itu bertemu tatap. Saat itulah garis takdir untuk mereka diukir.

.

.

Luhan agak canggung ketika ia diantar ke kamar Sehun. Ayah barunya meminta ia dan ibunya tinggal seatap dengan mereka. Rumah Sehun ternyata sangat besar, berkali-kali lipat ukuran apartemennya yang kecil. Ayah Sehun bilang ia akan berbagi kamar dengan Sehun selama beberapa waktu karena tidak ada kamar kosong selain kamar pembantu.

Luhan menaruh barangnya dengan canggung. Ia melihat Sehun tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya, dan masih asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya. Luhan menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu sedikit tentang lelaki yang membuat hatinya berdebar beberapa waktu lalu itu. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain. Dan tandanya Sehun tidak akan peduli dengan kehadiran Luhan di lingkar kehidupannya. Belum peduli,maksudku.

Luhan mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari koper, dan menatanya ulang di dalam koper. Untuk menyapa Sehun pun Luhan masih malu-malu. Ia harus berusaha menahan rona merah di pipinya dan menahan senyum ketika ia melihat Sehun. Kamar Sehun benar-benar luas dan memiliki berbagai fasilitas yang mungkin hanya dimiliki sebagian di apartemen Luhan yang lama.

Setelah selesai menata pakaiannya, Luhan mengambil beberapa box dan di tempatkan secara rapih di samping kopernya. Ia tidak ingin membuat apartemen Sehun terlihat berantakan. Box yang berisi beberapa buku kuliahnya itu tersusun rapi di samping kopernya. Setelah itu Luhan merebahkan diri di sofa yang ada di kamar Sehun, meringkuk karena udara dari pendingin ruangan menyengat kulit bahunya yang telanjang. Luhan terlalu malu untuk membuat obrolan dengan Sehun. Memilih memejamkan matanya di sofa itu, mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak.

Sehun hanya melirik kakaknya itu. Sekilas. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah imut dengan mata indah itu lama-lama. Bisa membuatnya sakit jantung. Ayahnya sudah bilang jika ia akan berbagi kamar, dan mungkin berbagi tempat tidur selama beberapa waktu. Dan Sehun, tentu saja tidak peduli. Ia tidak melarang Luhan untuk berada di kamarnya, namun membuat dinding tebal yang Sehun kira tidak akan bisa ditembus oleh keramahan Luhan. Sehun terkikik sedikit ketika melihat Luhan yang menggembungkan pipinya ketika menata baju.

Sehun tahu jika Luhan sudah kuliah dan pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku-buku di dalam box yang kini ditata Luhan. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan yang kelihatan kelelahan dan akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di sofa kamar. Menggosok kulit lengannya yang telanjang, dna tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun mengerti bahwa suhu kamarnya lumayan dingin. Ketika Luhan memejamkan mata, Sehun mengambil interkomnya. Meminta maid mengambilkan selimut hangat dan menurunkan suhu ruangannya dengan cepat.

.

.

Mereka berdua tinggal sekamar sudha hampir dua minggu namun sama sekali tidak ada interaksi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjad saudara tiri. Hanya beberapa percakapan kecil selebihnya tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Sepulang sekolah Sehun akan menemui Luhan yang berangkat kuliah, atau Luhan yang belum pulang dari kuliahnya. Sehun akan memilih tenggelam bersama gamenya.

Luhan sendiri menyibukkan dirinya. Ia benci keadaan dimana pada akhirnya ibunya sibuk dengan ayah barunya dan ia kehilangan teman mengobrol. Luhan terlalu malu untuk mengajak mengobrol Sehun, dan sudah pasti hanya akan dijawab singkat oleh lelaki yang berambut pirang. Belum lagi jantungnya yang menggila setiap ia melihat Sehun, atau bertatap muka. Maka Luhan memilih menenggelamkan dirinya pada buku-buku kuliahnya.

Mereka sering keluar bersama. Hanya untuk berbelanja. Luhan pasti dengan canggung meminta Sehun menemaninya untuk berbelanja, dan Sehun akan mengiyakan dengan alsan karena tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Hanya saja mereka saling diam saat keluar dari rumah. Sehun seperti hanya mengantar Luhan, menemani Luhan tapi sama sekali tidak berinteraksi ketika mereka berjalan bersama di super market.

Hingga sore itu, Luhan kembali memintanya menemaninya untuk berbelanja. Sehun terpaksa mengiyakan karena cuaca sedang hujan dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menyetir. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan diam di sepanjang perjalanan. Sehun memuji dalam hati penampilan Luhan yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan jaketnya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Belum lagi pipinya yang memerah karena hawa dingin. Mereka berjalan beriringan namun tidak saling berbicara.

Luhan sedikit menyesal kenapa ia terlahir dengan tubuh yang ringkih sehingga tidak bisa hanya mengenakan selapis sweater seperti Sehun. Sehun tampak keren dengan sweater biru gelap itu. Senada dengan kulitnya yang sangan pucat. Luhan menepis pemikirannya sendiri, Sehun adalah adiknya. Yang tampan dan penuh kharisma. Luhan berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya untuk memilih mie ramen. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada seorang perempuan yang dengan mesranya bergelanyut pada lengan seorang laki-laki.

Demi Tuhan, itu kekasihnya. Luhan merasakan nyeri merambat dari ujung kakinya hingga berakhir mencekik lehernya. Matanya memanas melihat adegan itu. Siapa yang tidak menangis jika tahu kekasih yang snagat kau cintai bermesraan tepat di depanmu? Luhan merasakan nafasnya memburu dengan cepat. Emosinya naik ke permukaan.

Sehun yang menyadari jika Luhan membeku, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama. Sehun melihat perempuan terlihat sangat mesra dengan lelaki di sampingnya, lalu Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan. Sehun segera mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mendengar sebelumnya jika Luhan memiliki seorang kekasih, dan kekasih Luhan sekarang yang membuat Luhan seperti orang yang melihat setan.

Sehun tidak tahu ia melakukan apa, tapi yang jelas ia mendekap Luhan saat sepasang sejoli itu melewati mereka berdua. Menenggelamkan Luhan pada dadanya yang bidang, merengkuh pinggang kecil Luhan. Memeluknya erat.

"Mereka melewati kita. Hyung," dengan canggung Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan hyung. Sehun terus mendekap Luhan yang semakin lama semakin terasa pas dalam pelukkannya. Bahu Luhan terguncang pelan. Sial, Sehun baru kali ini merasakan dirinya sangat kacau.

Luhan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, pipinya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Sehun yang menguapkan aroma maskulin. Luhan terpaku beberapa saat, aroma yang mampu membuatnya tenang melebihi apapun. Mengangkat tangannya memeluk Sehun dan mulai menangis di dada Sehun. Memangis dengan keras. Melukiskan kepedihannya dalam air mata yang tumpah mengotori sweater Sehun.

.

.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang prihatin. Jujur ia juga merasakan sakit, mungkin karena kasihan melihat Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar terpukul. Luhan hanya diam, menenggelamkan kesedihannya dengan bergumam tidak jelas, mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang mendayu-dayu kemudian menangis. Luhan tidak menepis jika dirinya dianggap cengeng. Toh memang itu kenyataannya.

Sakit. Jelas tergambar dari mata yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melukai hatimu kecuali melihat orang yang kau sayangi, kau banggakan pada semua orang dengan jelas nyata berselingkuh dihadapanmu. Luhan merasakan kesakitan itu mencekiknya hingga ia harus menangis.

"Hyung," suara dingin Sehun menginstrupsinya. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membengkak parah. Sehun melecos, ia benci melihat keadaan mata yang biasanya bersinar lucu itu menjadi seperti kehilangan cahayanya. Mata Luhan memerah dan air mata masih mengalir dari sela-selanya. Sehun turun dari tempat tidur, menghampiri Luhan yang masih setia meringkuk di sofa.

"Come here," memeluk bahu Luhan dengan pelan dan menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Luhan hanya menurut dengan sesekali isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, nalurinya selalu terpanggil ketika berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sehun menaruh kepala Luhan di pelukkannya, mengelus garis punggung Luhan dengan pelan. Memberikan sebanyak mungkin ketenangan.

Luhan mungkin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang beritme sangat cepat. Sehun tidak ingin peduli soal itu. Ia menjauhkan wajah Luhan dari dadanya, menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengusap air mata Luhan yang menetes. Sehun mengusapnya dengan sabar. Membuat Luhan berangsur-angsur terdiam karena kaget.

Luhan merasakan jemari Sehun mengelus permukaan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Jujur, ia tidak akan menyangka Sehun memperlakukannya seperti itu. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, dan memberanikan memeluk Sehun. Menyandarkan dukanya disana.

"Hyung," Sehun menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Luhan. Membiarkan kehangatannya menyebar. Hati Sehun menghangat, perasaan itu muncul begitu cepat, merambati setiap permukaan kulitnya. "Aku disini hyung. Menemanimu. Dan berjanji selalu ada untukmu. So baby, don't cry tonight. Please," Sehun benci melihat air mata Luhan. Benci melihat seseorang yang selalu ceria itu rapuh seperti serpihan kertas yang terbakar abu. Sehun memang tidak tahu bagaimana kisah Luhan dnegan perempuan itu, tapi Sehun tidak ingin Luhan menumpahkan air matanya kembali.

Luhan mendengar bisikan Sehun, tersenyum di sela pelukkannya. Memeluk Sehun lebih dekat. Hatinya memang sakit, tapi ia merona mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Toh Sehun sudah berjanji selalu bersamanya.

.

.

Setelah saat itu, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Sangat-sangat dekat seolah sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Mereka berbagi banyak hal, berbagi cerita. Sehun sudah tidak lagi dingin, ia banyak tertawa bersama Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan tidak lagi canggung jika bersama Sehun. Mereka seperti sepasang kakak adik yang benar-benar terlahir dari orang tua yang sama. Ibu Luhan dan ayah Sehun patut senang karena hal itu.

Mereka mungkin terlihat seperti saudara. Tapi hati mereka tidak…

Luhan terkadang manja dengan Sehun. Ia akan merajuk seperti anak kecil, seperti bukan anak kuliahan yang dewasa. Luhan akan menggunakan aegyonya, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaan Luhan. Sebaliknya dengan Sehun yang selalu bersikap dingin. Terkadang akan berubah seperti anak yang harus perhatian dan manja kepada Luhan.

Sehun jatuh cinta dengan Luhan. Orang yang datang, merubah dunianya. Sehun tidak bisa memastikan hatinya, tapi ia yakin ia mencintai hyungnya itu. Bagaimana Luhan yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, membantunya, memanjakannya. Sehun tidak tahu kapan ia jatuh cinta kepada Luhan, yang jelas perasaannya semakin hari semakin mengalir dengan tulus.

"Hyung~~" seperti biasa Sehun merajuk manja. Tipikal khas ia ingin sesuatu. Luhan menaruh kacamatanya, kemudian mengelus rambut Sehun penuh sayang. Tidak ada momen keluarga yang lebih baik daripada mereka.

"Buatkan aku nasi goreng," ucapan Sehun diakhiri perutnya yang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Membuat Luhan tertawa dan beranjak ke dapur. Luhan meringis sebentar, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tapi ia mengabaikannya demi Sehun. Sehun membuntutinya dengan senyum yang mengembang sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan menyambar apronnya dan mulai memasak, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya dari meja makan. Mata Sehun tidak bisa terlepas dari Luhan yang sedang memasak. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil sendirian.

"Benar-benar calon istri yang baik," bisik Sehun tapi masih cukup didengar Luhan. Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan sendok kemudian menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Sehun mengaduh kemudian tertawa dan menyambar piringnya. Memakan nasi goreng buatan Luhan dengan wajah yang ceria.

Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri debaran jantungnya karena perbuatan Sehun. Tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan yang menyebar, memberikan rasa hangat ke seluruh pemukaan tubuhnya karena Sehun. Hanya saja Luhan tidak ingin terlalu memastikan, tidak ingin kembali jatuh. Luhan menyayangi Sehun, meyakinkan semuanya hanyalah kedekatan adik dan kakak.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama merasakan diri mereka kacau. Kabur dengan garis batas yang sebenarnya ada. Mengaburkan kenyataan bahwa nyatanya mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta, tapi saling berusaha memungkiri. Berusaha menutupi dengan keras. Walau terkadang Sehun menyiratkan perasaannya, dan Luhan menutupi semuanya dengan bertingkah biasa.

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu," mungkin terdengar seperti pernyataan biasa. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya ketika Sehun mengatakan itu. Sedangkan Sehun mengatakan apa yang ada dihatinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya. Aku juga menyayangimu," Luhan membalas dengan ala kadarnya. Ia hanya takut jika nyatanya ia yang terlalu berharap. Namun jawaban itu hanya membuat Sehun terluka sedikit demi sedikit. Sehun mulai menyadari, bahwa Luhan tidak menyayanginya layaknya ia menyayangi Luhan. Luhan hanya memandangnya sebagai adik. Perasaan menyesakkan itu mulai menggumpal memenuhi hati Sehun setiap kali ia mencoba mengatakannya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan selalu terlihat mengaggapnya sebagai candaan.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu hyung," Sehun memastikan kata-katanya. Ia meletakkan pensilnya dan beralih menatap Luhan. Melupakan soal-soal yang menantinya untuk dikerjakan. Luhan membuang nafasnya sejenak, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona ketika menatap Sehun. Mereka tidak boleh seperti ini, mereka adalah saudara. saudara.

"Kau tahu Hun," Luhan menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Memasang wajah ironi. "Setiap orang yang berkata mereka menyayangiku. Pada akhirnya berakhir melukaiku," ya, itu memang kebenaran. Sehun tertohok mendengarnya. Terlebih melihat Luhan yang mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresinya yang santai. Luhan tersenyum ketika Sehun terdiam, setidaknya ia bisa menahan perasaannya untuk tidak jatuh terlalu jauh.

"Kalaupun aku melukaimu, sebelum aku benar-benar melukaimu. Aku akan menyembuhkannya dengan caraku sendiri," Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Meraih rahang Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya membeku ketika bibir Sehun mengecup permukaan bibirnya. Sehun menutup mata ketika melakukannya, dan melepaskannya dengan segera. Membiarkan Luhan yang seperti orang kehabisan nafas.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pedih.

.

.

Luhan tidak memikirkan kejadiannya dengan Sehun. Ia mencoba membiarkan kejadian itu berlalu dengan berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Menyembunyikan perasaannya, seperti biasanya. Luhan tetap bersikukuh memandang Sehun sebagai adiknya. Sebagai saudaranya. Luhan mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri, ia memilih diam. Luhan hanya takut…ialah yang sebenarnya terlalu berharap dengan Sehun.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan Sehun semakin tumbuh dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa menolak serbuan debaran aneh yang membuatnya selalu ingin melihat Luhan. Sehun berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan hal-hal kecil yang beberapa candaan kecil. Tapi selalu dibalas dengan candaan oleh hyungnya. Sehun tidak pernah ditolak, dan penolakan yang dilakukan Luhan membuatnya nyeri.

"Hun," Sehun membalik tubuhnya, menumpukkan kepalanya di tangan dan berbaring menatap Luhan. Luhan terlentang dan menatap langit-langit dengan polos. Membuat Sehun gemas. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hyungnya. "Kau menyayangiku?" Luhan berkata dengan tipis yang membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu. Ah, mencintaimu juga," Sehun ikut terlentang di samping Luhan. Ikut menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Terlarut dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Menyayangiku sebagai kakak 'kan?" sesungguhnya Luhan hanya memastikan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap, ia tidak ingin percaya dengan hatinya sendiri. Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, duduk dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Jadi selama ini kau berfikir aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai seorang kakak? Kau pikir perbuatan tulusku hanya demi seorang kakak?" Sehun menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Hyung, apa kau pernah berfikir mengenai cerita seorang pria yang menyelamatkan seseorang dari kehancuran. Membantunya bangkit. Kemudian seseorang itu membuat pria itu jatuh cinta, membuat dunia pria itu berwarna. Tapi kemudian seseorang itu hanya menganggap perasaan pria itu hanya sebatas saudara. Kau pernah berfikir bagaimana perasaannya?"

_Skak mat._

Luhan terdiam, ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kata-kata Sehun menohoknya, menggambarkan bagaimana dirinya. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan pedih. Ya, bagaimana tidak pedih jika orang yang kau sayangi terus menerus menganggap perasaanmu layaknya seorang adik kakak.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, hingga Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur. "Hyung. I just want to you to know. I'm adore to you," memenggal kalimatnya dengan paksa dan meninggalkan Luhan. Menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

Luhan terdiam. Mencerna semua yang dilakukan Sehun. Setengah tidak percaya, setengah meragukan. Ia merasa sangat bodoh.

.

.

Luhan merasa perasaanya sangat berantakan ketika menatap Sehun. Teringat semua hal yang dikatakan Sehun padanya, perasaanya yang terpendam. Ketakutannya akan kehilangan membuat Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Yang jelas sekarang ia menyeret tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. Mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Sehun mendadak beku saat tubuh mungil itu menghempaskan diri di pangkuannya. Menyandar pada bahunya. Sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah snagat sering dilakukan, tapi Sehun merasa kali ini begitu lain. Luhan menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijajah oleh Sehun. Wajah itu, wajah yang menghipnotisnya selama ini. Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap wajah Luhan.

"Hun," Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan deheman tipis. Luhan membelai garis rahangnya. Teringat apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Ia harus bisa akur dengan Sehun untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka. Sangat tidak ikhlas melepaskan Sehun menjadi adik yang sesungguhnya. "Aku menyayangimu Hun," Luhan mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Dibibir Sehun. Merangsek semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun, dan mulai melumat halus bibir Sehun.

Sehun terkejut, sama seperti saat mendengar ayahnya berkata akan menikahi ibu Luhan sebentar lagi. Mereka akan menjadi kakak adik yang sesungguhnya sebentar lagi. Keadaan yang mendukung Luhan untuk membatasinya sebagai seorang adik. Sehun melepas pikirannya, bergerak meraih bibir Luhan.

Mereka bergelut dalam ciuman dalam penuh perasaan. Tangan Luhan yang memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan Sehun yang meraba punggung halus Luhan pelan. Tenggelam dalam apa yang mereka pikirkan, ciuman itu memanas. Mengabaikan garis batasan, decakan halus itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Menggiring keduanya ke atas ranjang.

Ciuman Sehun benar-benar memabukkan. Bibir itu benar-benar liar sehingga Luhan harus mencuri-curi nafas atau lidah Sehun mulai mengusai mulutnya. Luhan menjambak pelan rambut Sehun, bergumam tidak jelas. Nafas mereka memburu. Sehun memindahkan lidahnya menyusuri leher mulus milik kakak tirinya itu.

Menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas luka dengan titik-titik darah. Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun mengisap lukanya. Kembali meninggalkan beberapa hal yang serupa. Tubuhnya terlalap nafsu, membakarnya hidup-hidup. Sehun dnegan cepat melucuti pakaian kakak tirinya. Menyerang dua tonjolan sensitif di dada Luhan.

"Ahh.." desahan itu terdengar bebarengan dengan Luhan yang membusungkan dadanya. Menuntut lidah dan gigi Sehun memberinya lebih. Perih yang menyelimuti kenikmatan itu tak juga membuatnya gentar. Sehun kembali memangut bibir Luhan, menggigitnya ganas sehingga bibir merah itu mengeluarkan darah.

Sama cepatnya, Sehun menanggalkan pakaian Luhan yang tersisa. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ia menelanjangi kakak tirinya sendiri. Tubuh Luhan yang telanjang dan penuh peluh membuat akal sehatnya kalah bertarung dengan nafsunya. Sehun menarik diri, malihat Luhan yang menggigit bibir merahnya dengan tatapan polos.

"What a sexy hyung eh?" Sehun melepas kaosnya sendiri dan merangkak menindih Luhan. Dua mata yang saling menginginkan itu bertatapan dalam. Luhan melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Sehun, menggosokkan bagian selatan tubuhnya yang menegang dengan bagian Sehun. Mereka berdua menggeram bersamaan.

Luhan menyukai permainan Sehun yang terbilang lumayan kasar. Walau tubuhnya dipenuhi jejak perih, Luhan tidak peduli. Baginya perih itu sama saja dengan gairah yang membara. Ia mencengkeram sprei kuat-kuat saat Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di selangkanangannya. Membasahi lubangnya dan memanjakan penisnya yang mulai menegak. Nafas Luhan terengah, berebutan oksigen dengan nafsunya. Sehun benar-benar ahli membuatnya seperti mentega yang mencair di atas bara api.

Sehun tidak akan mengenal belas kasihan. Ia menarik kaki Luhan hingga menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum memasukki Luhan dengan paksa. Bagianya jeritan kesakitan Luhan pemacu semangatnya. Sehun membekap mulut merah itu dengan gigi dan lidahnya. Mencegah jeritan keluar dan membuat orang tua mereka curiga.

Luhan meronta di bawah kukungan Sehun. Mengejang dan menggigit bibir Sehun dengan keras, membuat rasa besi mengaliri ciuman mereka. Sehun benar-benar memasukinya tanpa persiapan cukup, membuatnya seperti terbelah dengan paksa. Air matanya menetes tak tentu arah ketika Sehun memaksakan benda besar itu memasukkinya. Luhan menjerit nikmat. Kesakitan itu…hanya Sehun yang bisa membuatnya merintih seperti ini. Merasakan hangatnya darah mengalir dari lubangnya.

Sehun mengecup kelopak mata Luhan sebelum bergerak. Dada Luhan naik turun dengan cepat, berkejaran dengan rasa sakitnya. Sehun mendesis, ini di surga. Lubang Luhan benar-benar ketat dan hangat seperti dugaannya. Sehun bergerak dengan brutal, mengabaikan rintihan Luhan yang mulai serak. Luhan menggigit bahunya dengan keras, mencakar punggung telanjangnya hingga menimbulkan perih. Keduanya bergulat dalam perasaan sakit yang membuat surga mendekat.

Tubuh Luhan tersentak-sentak mengikuti gerakan Sehun yang menggila. Suaranya sudah habis dan ia hanya bisa merintih kecil. Merutuki tubuhnya yang menikmati setiap kesakitan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Rintihan itu berubah menjadi desahan nikmat, Sehun memukul titiknya dengan akurat. Kemudian menghajarnya dengan brutal. Membuat Luhan merintih memohon untuk tidak berhenti.

"F—fas—terh ahh," desahan itu menggema berbarengan dengan suara derit tempat tidur. Mereka bergumul tanpa memperdulikan status hubungan mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan mereka. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang penuh kenikmatan dengan hati berdebar, menenggelamkan bibir mereka pada ciuman dalam penuh perasaan. Berirama lebut dan berkebalikkan dengan gerakan pinggul Sehun yang menggila.

Luhan memanjakan penisnya sendiri ketika klimaksnya sudah dekat. Mencengkeream penis Sehun dengan lubangnya. Nafas terengah yang saling bersahutan dan Luhan terteriak tertahan sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika klimaks. Sehun menggeram pelan ketika menggapai klimaksnya. Mereka datang hampir bersamaan dan jatuh terguling ke tempat tidur dengan nafas yang bersahutan.

"Mianhae hyung," Sehun mencabut dirinya. Meninggalkan jejak sprema dan bercak darah di sprei. Luhan mengangguk pelan, tulangnya seperti dilolosi paksa usai kegitannya bersama Sehun. Sehun mengambil selimut yang terlempar ke bawah dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mengelus rambut basah Luhan dengan perasaan sayang.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung," Sehun emngecup dahinya. Membuat perasaan damai emnyebari tubuh Luhan. Tangannya memeluk dada telanjang Sehun dan menidurkan diri di pelukannya. Memejamkan mata dan mengingat malam yang penuh dosa ini bersama Sehun. Malam dimana ia tidak peduli lagi dengan egonya. Malam dimana mereka melupakan batas yang ada.

Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan yang berdetak teratur. Ia tersenyum. Menglus dahi Luhan sayang. Perasaannya membuncah, semakin kuat. Mengikat mereka berdua. Sehun emnghela nafasnya sebelum bersiap emnyusul Luhan untuk tidur.

_Dan menginginkan Luhan akan membalas perasaannya ketika esok hari…._

_._

_._

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya, mencoba mengusir rasa pusing hebat yang menderanya setiap kali bangun tidur. Ia melongok ke samping, dan menemukan Sehun sudah bangun lebih dahulu. Luhan mengucek-ucek matanya, pandangannya semakin hari semakin mengabur. Seperti pendengarannya yang semakin tidak jelas. Luhan merasa ia butuh ke dokter memeriksakan dirinya.

Sehun selalu senang ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang baru bangun tidur, dan menyambutnya dengan senum penuh. Paginya seperti terasa sempurna walau penampilan Luhan kadang acak-acakan. Baginya Luhan tetap saja terlihat menggemaskan.

"Morning," Sehun menyapanya dengan senyum penuh. Luhan mengangguk kemudian membuat dirinya duduk di tempat tidur. Menyingkirkan puluhan rontokan rambut yang menghiasi sarung bantalnya. Sehun menariknya mendekat, ia sudah hafal kebiasan ini. Luhan membiarkan dirinya mencair dalam pelukkan Sehun.

Sehun membelai dagu Luhan, sebelum mengangkatnya. Mencium bibir Luhan ketika pagi hari terasa sangat menyenangkan. Persetan dengan hubungan yang mengikat keduanya sehun tidak akan peduli jika ia akan mengalami incest. Ia melumat lembut bibir Luhan, dan mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Luhan menariknya semakin mendekat.

Luhan membuka bibirnya saat lidah Sehun membasuh pertemuan bibirnya. Memperslahkan lidah itu menyapa lidahnya, kemudian saling melilit dalam alunan teratur. Sesekali Luhan menghisap bibir bawah Sehun, atau malah bibirnya digigit pelan oleh adik tirinya. Ciuman itu sempurna, Luhan mengakuinya.

Mereka saling melepas bibir ketika pintu kamar diketuk, dan suara ayah Sehun terdengar. Saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa kecil. Luhan merasakan pipinya memerah. Berciuman dnegan adik tirinya kemudian diputus oleh ketukan pintu ayah tirinya merupakan hal yang menggelikan.

"Jangan lupakan sarapanmu hyung," Sehun mengusap lembut bibir Luhan yang memerah basah. Seolah menggodanya. Tapi jam menuju ke sekolah sudha sangat menipis. Sehun hanya meninggalkan kecupan kecil sebelum beranjak turun.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Hun," Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian tertawa. Melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh dari tempatnya. Ketika Sehun menghilang di balik pintu, ia meraih bantal. Menenggelamkannya ke muka, menyerukan kesenangan. Luhan sangat senang jika ia melakukannya dengan Sehun, menyenangkan sekali berbagi perasaan lewat ciuman dengan Sehun. Luhan merasa dirinya seperti anak ingusan yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

.

.

Sehun memegang surat resmi yang diterimanya dengan wajah yang tidak begitu bersemangat. Beberapa minggu lalu –sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan- ia memang mengajukan beasiswa ke sekolah bergengsi dan tinggal di asrama. Doanya terkabul di saat yang tidak tepat. Sehun menghela nafasnya lagi, pikirannya sudah menjalar kemana-mana. Impian dan perasaannya.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir seperti sebuah setrika listrik. Luhan menarik nafasnya, menetralkan sakit kepalanya yang menjadi-jadi kemudian menarik tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa hem?" Sehun melecos mendengarnya. Ia mengelus rambut Luhan dan menarik nafasnya.

"Hyung kau sudah tahu tentang beasiswa yang kuajukan dulu?" Luhan mengangguk. Mengelus lengan Sehun penuh sayang. Jujur, Luhan sangat terkejut ketika ayah tirinya membicarakan mengenai hal itu. Ia sedih, dan ketakutan. Tapi Luhan adalah orang yang pantai berbohong, ia bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan lagak yang selama ini ia pasang.

"Wae? Ada yang salah? Kenapa kau tidak bersiap-siap?"Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan sama sekali tidak menampakkan perasaan takut atau apapun. Atau sedikitnya sedih. Rasa kecewa menghampiri Sehun, sejak awal dia yakin jika Luhan hanya memandanganya sebagai kakak. Sehun menunduukan wajahnya kecewa. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan dan mengelus rambut karamel Luhan yang terlihat semakin menipis.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu," Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak. Setidaknya membiarkan dirinya jujur sebelum mereka berpisah. Dalam waktu yang akan ditentukan oleh liburnya sekolah Sehun. Luhan berdebar menunggu kata-kata Sehun.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung. Perasaan ini lebih dari perasaan adik kepada hyungnya. Lebih seperti perasaan seorang laki-laki kepada wanita, walaupun kau sendiri seorang laki-laki,"

"Itu hanya perasaan sesaat Hun. Kau menyayangiku sebagai hyung 'kan?" Luhan membungkam kata-kata Sehun. Ia menarik mata indahnya, menyelami mata Sehun. Tidak ada kebohongan, tapi Luhan menepis perasaanya. Ia takut terluka. Takut dilukai.

"Jadi kau mengira selama ini tetap seperti itu hyung?" Sehun meraih pipi Luhan. Menelusuri jendela jiwanya. Terlalu banyak kabut dan Sehun menyerah. "Kau tidak pernah peka," ia berbisik lirih diantara mata Luhan. Perasaan Sehun hancur. Yeah, sakit sekali ketika orang yang kau sayangi mengabaikan perasaanmu.

"Kau tidak pernah peka dengan perasaan tulusku selama ini hyung. Kau benar-benar tidak pernah peka," Sehun membuang wajahnya. "Kau tahu, aku bersedih memikirkan hal ini. Karena sebentar lagi aku harus berpisah denganmu," mata Sehun mulai mengabur. Ia merasa seperti pecundang.

Luhan terdiam. Ia merasakan kepedihan menyelimuti dirinya. Kepergian Sehun, dan Luhan tidak ingin menggantungkan hatinya terlalu jauh. Mereka saudara, Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Tapi ia juga mencintai Sehun, dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Luhan mengelus bahu Sehun.

"Mungkin memang waktuku untuk pergi darimu hyung," Sehun berkata dengan pedih. Bagus sekali, kepergiannya diiringi hatinya yang patah. Ia beranjak bangun, dan tidak menemukan Luhan yang menahan tangannya. "Tidurlah hyung," Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sayang. Kemudian menuju tempat tidur. Menyelimuti dirinya dengan kekecewaan.

"Jangan pergi Hun. Jangan meninggalkan aku seperti yang lainnya," kata Luhan dalam hatinya. Ia melihat Sehun yang memeluk selimut dengan erat. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan melupakan hal itu. Luhan akan mencoba menghapus perasaannya, ia tidak ingin terluka.

_Mereka saling mencinta. Tapi saling memungkiri_.

.

.

Sehun memang benar-benar pergi. Luhan ikut mengantarnya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Di depan orang tuanya Luhan terlihat tetap ceria, tapi ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup ia merasakan kekosongan itu. Biasanya ia menghabiskan harinya dengan Sehun, berbagi cerita atau sekedar berpelukan. Luhan melihat keseliling kamarnya yang menjadi saksi bisu saat ia berbagi ciuman dengan adik tirinya. Berbagi hasrat dengan adik tirinya. Semua itu membuat Luhan merasakan kehilangan.

Luhan menunggu dengan kekosongan. Setiap desakan nafasnya hanya mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Luhan membuka laptopnya setiap saat, menunggu Sehun muncul dari dunia maya dan menyapanya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan melamunkan Sehun, mengingat mereka. Mengingat setiap hal yang ada.

_Kenapa saat Sehun pergi ia merasa kehilangan?_

Bohong jika ia tidak mencintai Sehun. Bohong jika perasaannya hanya sebatas seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Bohong jika Luhan tidak menyukai setiap kata yang dilontarkan Sehun. Luhan sudah membaca banyak artikel. Incest bisa terjadi antar saudara tiri. Seperti ia dan Sehun. Perasaannya yang rumit di tempat yang salah.

Luhan hanya dari perasaannya. Ia lari dari ketakutannya. Ia lari dari Sehun dan berharap itu hanyalah khayalannya semata. Tapi semakin kakinya melangkah untuk lari, dirinya merasa semakin tidak bisa jauh dari Sehun. Semakin ia mencoba menutupi perasaannya, semakin ia tidak sanggup untuk menepis keberadaan Sehun.

_Ia membutuhkan Sehun, tapi ia menolak keberadaannya_.

Sehun memikirkan Luhan sepanjang waktu. Mengisi sepinya dengan bayang-bayang Luhan. Sulit baginya menjauh, tapi ia menahan diri. Luhan terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan tapi terlalu berduri untuk direngkuh. Sehun membiarkan perasaan rindunya membakar setiap sisi hatinya hingga menjadi abu. Baginya Luhan selalu menjadi api, yang membuatnya menjadi kecanduan.

Menemukan waktu luang, Sehun mencoba mengungkap kerinduannya dalam rangkaian kata. Mengirimkannya kepada Luhan, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Penantiannya serasa genggaman duri. Sehun diinginkan banyak orang disini, tapi ia menginginkan Luhan. Merindukan Luhan itu menyakitkan.

Luhan melihat barisan kata-kata milik Sehun, bersorak layaknya anak perempuan. Tersenyum girang ketika menemukan Sehun berkata merindukannya. Sangat. Luhan mengetikkan kalimatnya dengan cepat dan wajah yang bersemu merah. Egonya kembali berkuasa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hun. Haha, kerinduanmu pasti hanya sebatas adik ke kakaknya 'kan?" Sehun membeku. Bukan seperti ini yang diharapkannya. Luhan yang selalu mengiyakan perasaannya hanya sebatas saudara. Sehun kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Luhan selalu meragukan perasaannya hingga membuatnya pedih.

Luhan membiarkan dirinya menarik diri, ia tidak ingin terlalu jatuh kepada perasaannya sendiri dan membuatnya merasa canggung saat bersama Sehun. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sehun hanya bercanda. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hanya ia yang terlalu berharap dengan Sehun. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaannya, sudah tertutupi.

Sehun membalas pesan Luhan dengan perasaan menyesakkan. Ia merasa tidak dihargai. Sehun merasa dirinya pecundang, merasa dirinya kalah. Membawa tangannya menekan dadanya sendiri, meredakan perih yang berasal dari sana. Sehun menarik nafasnya, terlalu bodoh untuk bertahan. Ia akan menyerah..

_Menyerah untuk mencintai hyungnya seperti ia mencintai angin …_

_Ia akan kembali pada batas yang ada. Sebagai adik._

.

.

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya ketika Sehun pulang. Ia menyambut Sehun tawa penuh dan senyuman yang selalu mengembang. Luhan mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa figur Sehun selalu bertambah keren setiap saatnya. Selalu membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan perasaan penuh. Aroma Sehun yang selalu membuatnya mabuk.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan. Debaran itu tidak seperti dulu. Sehun menyerah, Luhan terlalu jauh dalam jangkauannya. Sehun membalas pelukkan Luhan, merasakan tulang-tulang menonjol itu menggoda kulitnya. Luhan tampak semakin kurus, pucat dengan rambut yang menipis. Sosok yang selalu ia rindukan saat ia jauh.

Waktu yang dihabiskan hanya dengan candaan Luhan, tawa Luhan dan cerita Luhan yang menggebu-gebu. Sehun tidak menanggapinya seperti dulu. Ia kembali pada sosok dingin, mengubur perasaannya. Luhan mengungkapnya semuanya dengan pelukkan dan kecupan. Tanpa balasan seperti biasanya.

Sehun ingin sekali mengerjai Luhan. Menunjukkan sebuah video horror yang berakhir dengan jeritan Luhan dan membuatnya tertawa. Luhan menggeram marah, mengejar Sehun ke seluruh penjuru rumah, kemudian menangkapnya ketika mereka di dapur.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun," Luhan mengurung Sehun diantara lengannya yang kecil. Ia harus mendongak ketika menatap Sehun. Sehun mencoba melucu, dan itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal. Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya, mencium bibir Sehun. Melumat bibir bawahnya pelan kemudian melepaskannya.

"Hukuman untuk seseorang yang berani mengerjaiku," Luhan mengira Sehun akan membalasnya. Tapi Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia malah mencoba menghilangkan kekesalan Luhan dengan melucu. Luhan menjauh selangkah, hatinya sakit. Ia merasa diacuhkan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terluka, menahan air matanya.

"Hun lihat ini," Luhan menunjukkan gambar pada ponselnya. "Putarlah lagu, dan skip hingga lagu ke lima. Itu akan menjadi lagu pernikahanmu. Kau tahu, lagu ini menjadi lagu pernikahanku. Lucu sekali," Luhan menunjukkannya agar membuat mereka tidak mendingin.

Sehun menanggapi semuanya dengan tawa singkat. Kemudian mengutik ponselnya yang membuat tawa Luhan terhenti seketika. Ada beberapa orang yang menghubungi Sehun, dan beruntunglah bisa mengalihkannya dari Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Jika saja ia tidak terbiasa berbohong di depan orang lain, mungkin dia akan menghajar Sehun sambil menangis. Ia snagat merindukan Sehun tapi diacuhkan. Perasaan itu menyebar ke seluruh permukan tubuh Luhan, membuatnya bergetar.

_Kenapa Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini saat ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun?_

"Hey Hun," Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman. "Aku merindukanmu," tidak ada tanggapan. Seperti hanya sebuah angin yang lewat melalui mereka berdua.

Sehun menatapnya, membuat senyuman Luhan perlahan bangkit. Ia merasa Sehun akan membalas perkataannya. "Lagu ini hyung yang akan menjadi lagu pernikahanku," Luhan merasa dirinya bodoh. Idiot. Bagaimana bisa ia jujur kemudian terabaikan. Luhan hanya beroh ria. Meninggalkan Sehun.

_Pertama kalinya Luhan menangis. Merasa sangat idiot._

.

.

Hubungan mereka tidak seramai dulu. Sehun hanya menanggapi semuanya dengan seperlunya. Luhan pada akhirnya menarik diri. Bahkan saat Sehun berangkat ia tidak mau menampakkan diri. Terlalu sakit. Keadaannya tak ubah seperti debu ringan yang tidak berarti. Ia merasa dicampakkan. Diacuhkan. Dibuang.

Luhan banyak menangis setelah saat itu. Kesakitan hatinya tidak lagi dapat ditutupi. Ia melihat Sehun, menggapainya tapi Sehun mengabaikan uluran tangannya. Sehun terlihat di dunia maya, tapi tidak menyapanya seperti dulu. Sehun ada, tapi ia seperti menghilang dari kehidupan Luhan.

Luhan mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun, memasang fotonya dengan Sehun. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Tangis Luhan pecah, ia membanting ponsel dan laptopnya. Merasa benar-benar kacau. Hatinya sakit, bahkan lebih sakit saat ia ditinggalkan kekasihnya yang dahulu.

_Sehun yang menyelamatkannya._

_Sehun yang menangkapnya saat ia terjatuh._

_Sehun yang mengusap air matanya._

_Sehun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta._

_Sehun yang menghempaskannya ketika ia merasa memiliki Sehun…_

Luhan menulis begitu banyak puisi, membakarnya ketika sudah selesai. Ia seperti merasa mati, pelan-pelan. Luhan merasa…Sehun sengaja meninggalkannya saat ia jatuh cinta. Begitu banyak waktu yang dilewati Luhan dengan menangis. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Luhan menghapus semua foto Sehun yang berada di ponselnya, tapi kemudian menangis.

Pria yang sangat Luhan cintai, telah meninggalkannya. Luhan benci mengakui jika sekarang dirinya menangis. Menggenggam hatinya yang pedih. Pria yang Luhan percaya akan cintanya, pergi dari bingkai kehidupan Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu, tidak pernah tahu. Kenapa Sehun pergi begitu saja. Kenapa Sehun membuangnya. Kenapa Sehun meninggalkannya menangis sendirian.

_Kenapa Sehun melakukan ini semua saat ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun…_

.

.

Ibu Luhan mengamati putranya. Setelah menikah mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Luhan menidurkan diri di pangkuannya dan ibunya mengelus rambutnya pelan. Sesaat ibu Luhan mengernyit, rambut Luhan terburai di tangannya. Anaknya tampak semakin kurus dan cekung.

"Ibu jarang memperhatikanmu," pipi Luhan ditangkup oleh ibunya. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Membuat ibunya heran.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Han?" Luhan menggeleng. Ia patah hati. "Kau boleh berbohong pada dunia. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku," sambung ibunya. Air mata Luhan meleleh. Membuat lingkaran matanya semakin jelas. Ibunya mengelus pipi Luhan, sedikit menyesal kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sangat jarang memperhatikan putra tunggalnya.

"Orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku," Luhan menahan tangisnya. Mencoba tidak menjadi cengeng saat mengingat Sehun. "Ia menyelamatkanku, menopangku, mengusap air mataku. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Tapi ketika aku mencintainya," Luhan mengusap air matanya. "Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Ia membuangku layaknya sampah. Mencampakkanku seperti aku anak kucing yang kotor dan dekil,"

Luhan menangis di pelukkan ibunya. Sekeras mungkin. Ibunya mendesah pelan. Mengelus punggung Luhan yang terlihat rapuh. "Apa kau pernah meragukan perasaannya?" Luhan benci mengakui pertanyaan ibunya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan tetap memangis.

_Kenyataan yang paling Luhan benci adalaha.._

_Sebanyak apapun ia memangis itu tidak akan membuat Sehun kembali_.

Ibunya menarik bahu Luhan menjauh. Mengusap air mata Luhan dan tersenyum dalam. "Mungkin dia tidak meninggalkanmu. Mungkin dia tidak membuangmu. Tapi dia sudah menyerah," Luhan terdiam. Isakkannya berhenti. "Ia mungkin menyerah karena merasa perasaannnya kau acuhkan. Ia menyerah karena kau seperti tidak menganggapnya ada. Hanya saja ketika ia menyerah, kau jatuh cinta padanya,"

_Luhan merasakan kata-kata itu membuat dunianya berhenti berputar.._

.

.

Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca kamar mandi. Sudah lama sekali, ia tidak lagi memperhatikan dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Luhan tersenyum tipis, bayangannya tampak menyedihkan. Air mata menetes dari permukaan mata Luhan. Ia terngiang kata-kata ibunya.

Luhan membenci dirinya sendiri. Sangat. Bukan Sehun yang melukainya. Bukan Sehun yang membuangnya selama ini. Bukan Sehun yang mencampakkanya. Bukan Sehun yang memberinya harapan. Tapi ia, ia yang membuat Sehun melakukan semua itu. Luhan benci pada kenyataan, benci mengenai kata-kata ibunya. Ia benci merasa dirinya seperti ini.

Air mata itu semakin deras. Penyesalan itu memburunya. Senyum Sehun yang selalu terkembang untuknya. Jemari Sehun yang mengusap air matanya. Lengan Sehun yang pernah memeluknya. Kata-kata Sehun yang selalu ia kenang. Ia menyia-nyiakan semua itu dengan meragukan Sehun. Menganggap semua itu hanyalah guyonan konyol. Ya, sekonyol dirinya yang masih menyalahkan Sehun karena sakit hati.

_Ia menyesal meragukan perasaaan Sehun selama ini.._

_Ia menyesal menyia-nyiakan senyum Sehun.._

_Ia menyesal tidak mengindahkan cinta Sehun yang jelas hanya untuknya._

_Ia menyesal karena baru menyadari semuanya ketika Sehun sudah pergi menjauh_..

Luhan menyesal…kenapa ia baru menyayangi Sehun. Baru sangat menyayangi Sehun ketika waktu mereka telah usang. Ketika kebersamaan mereka berakhir, Luhan baru bisa mengungkap perasaannya. Luhan tergugu, ia merasa sangat idiot. Sangat tidak peka. Luhan menyalah dirinya semenjak saat itu. Semenjak ia menyadari semuanya. Semenjak ia sadar jika Sehun menyerah…

Luhan membenci dirinya yang sekarang hanya bisa menangis. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat. Ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan Sehun ke pelukkannya. Mengembalikan waktu mereka bersama. Karena keegoisannya, ia merobohkan semuanya. Luhan berteriak keras sebelum akhirnya menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah kaca. Menghantam bayangannya sendiri. Membiarkan kaca itu terburai dengan menyisakan tetesan-tetesan darah.

Ibu Luhan yang menyadari ada keributan di kamar mandi, segera bergegas. Suara pecahan kaca itu cukup keras sehingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ibu Luhan merasakan matanya hendak keluar dari rongganya. Melihat Luhan dengan mata basah dan tangan berdarah cukup membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Luhan menyadari keberadaan ibunya, kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat berat dan sakit. Ia menoleh, berusaha tersenyum. Merasakan tetesan hangat mulai mengalir dari rongga hidungnya. Mata Luhan yang kabur oleh air mata, semakin terasa mengabur oleh perasaan sakit kepalanya. Perasaan sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan penyesalan yang memburunya.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun," Luhan memohon pelan. Ia terhuyung sebelum menghantam lantai kamar mandi dengan keras. Membuat jeritan ibunya meledak bersama kesadarannya yang berangsur mengilang.

.

.

Sehun menatap ibu tirinya dengan pandangan datar. Tidak biasanya ibu tirinya ini mau bersusah payah menemuinya, toh ayahnya saja jarang menjenguknya ke asrama. Wanita paruh baya itu sangat cantik, Sehun mengakui itu. Kecantikkannya menggaris pada wajah Luhan. Sekilas Sehun memikirkan Luhan. Namun kemudian ditepisnya.

Perasaan itu sudah Sehun kubur dalam-dalam.

"Hun," ibunya membuka pembicaraan. Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tadi ia masih bermain basket, lalu kepala asrama memanggilnya ke ruangan. Ibunya sudah duduk di sana dengan wajah yang tidak bisa Sehun artikan. "Aku kemari karena ingin memintamu pulang," sambungnya pelan. Mata ibunya menerawang jauh.

"Akan kurencanakan pulang ketika liburan nanti," Sehun mencoba berjanji. Terlalu banyak hal yang dilewatkan jika ia pulang ke rumah. Sehun adalah primadona di asramanya. Menjadi buruan penting di asrama putri. Terlalu asyik untuk dilewatkan. Ibunya tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Luhan-" Sehun membeku. Menatap ibunya dengan pandangan intens. "-atau apa yang Luhan ceritakan padamu. Tapi aku hanya menyampaikan keinginan Luhan,"

"Dia mengatakan jika menginginkan aku pulang?" Sehun setengah tidak percaya. Ibunya menggeleng. Membuat Sehun melecos. Merutuki dirinya yang tampak antusias dengan orang yang pernah ia sayangi itu.

"Aku ibunya. Ibu kandungnya. Meski ia tidak mengatakannya, aku bisa membaca ekspresi Luhan ketika membicarakan hal tentangmu,"

"Akan kucoba pulang saat liburan," Sehun memberikan penawaran. Ibunya menggeleng. Tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Aku tidak mencoba meminta belas kasihanmu. Atau apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin kau pulang untuk menengok Luhan—" Sehun sudah mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera kembali bermain basket. "—sebelum dia kehabisan waktu," sambung ibunya yang membuat Sehun membeku.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Luhan melarangku memberitahumu, tapi kau adalah anggota keluarga. Kau berhak tahu apa yang terjadi," ibu Luhan mengusap air matanya, membuat perasaan Sehun tidak karuan. "Kanker otak. Kami baru tahu setelah Luhan pingsan di kamar mandi dan memeriksakannya. Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa, jika diketahui lebih awal mungkin Luhan tidak akan diburu waktu,"

Sehun terkejut hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia sudah tidak mencintai Luhan. Tetap bukan berarti ia tidak peduli begitu saja. Sehun merasakan pikirannya blank. Benar-benar kosong. Ibu Luhan tersenyum tipis, menghabiskan minumannya.

"Aku ingin kau pulang sebelum ia kehabisan waktu," ibu Luhan menarik dirinya dari hadapan Sehun. Tanpa berbasabasi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam. Sehun berusaha tidak peduli tapi ketakutan itu merambati hatinya. Kesakitan itu mulai menguap naik ke permukaan.

_Di balik wajah datarnya air mata Sehun turun satu per satu_

.

.

"_- aku menyesal menyia-nyiakan senyumnya. _

_Aku menyesal tidak membalas kehangatannya. Aku menyesal meragukan perasaannya. Aku menyesal tidak mengindahkan cintanya. Aku menyesal selama ini tidak melihatnya padahal ia selalu bersamaku. Aku menyesal baru menyayanginya ketika waktu kami sudah usang. _

_Aku menyesal baru mencintainya ketika ia tidak ada disampingku._

_Dan aku menyesal…kenapa baru menyadari semuanya ketika ia sudah pergi dari kehidupanku,"_ – Aira & Eunhyo

.

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke fix maafin aku kalo fanfic ini jelek banget. Aku bertarung sama diriku sendiri ketika membuatnya. Dan aku janji bakal menebusnya di fanficku yang Love Story. Aku bener-bener nunggu kalian di kotak revies, entah kritik atau saran aku terima buat kemajuanku.

Spesial makasih buat ** AIRA. **Orang yang mendukung fanfic ini walau jadinya jelek banget. Yang mau bagi summary di inbox, yang selalu tidur di kasur kamar aku. Yang ngasih back sound lagu (sampe sekarang jadi nangis dengerin monsternya big bang). Yang dengerin curhatan aku dan ngasih saran kemudian berakhir dengan kecurigaan. Terlepas dari semua itu, dia kakak yang baik. Dan makasih banyak buat semangatnya ^^

AKU MENUNGGU KALIAN DI REVIEW ~~


End file.
